Help Me Steve McGarrett, You're My Only Hope
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny has been kidnapped, but he managed to get a message to his only hope of survival. Steve McGarrett. Five-0 will do anything to rescue their teammate. That isn't the only problem Steve has, a very good looking man has come from New Jersey looking for Danny. His Danno; that just isn't going to be allowed. This is from the 1 Million words LJ. SLASH


Title: Help Me Steve McGarrett You're My Only Hope

Pairing: McDanno

Rating: 15

Word Count: 2,511

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0, and all of Star Wars (just in case for the quotes)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0, or Star Wars

Summary: Danny has been kidnapped, but he managed to get a message to his only hope of survival. Steve McGarrett. Five-0 will do anything to rescue their teammate. That isn't the only problem Steve has, a very good looking man has come from New Jersey looking for Danny. His Danno; that just isn't going to be allowed. This is from the 1 Million words LJ. It's a Star Wars challenge using quotes in a story. Quotes will be shown at the end if you couldn't see them

Disclaimer: Feedback: Yes please

Danny could hear the people coming. He knew that he was in deep trouble. He had to make sure that someone knew that he was in trouble. There was only one person he could call. Super SEAL himself. Danny grabbed his cell and pressed speed dial. That was when he groaned as it went straight to his mail box.

XXXXX

Steve sighed as he finally finished his call with Cath. He knew that he had to end it with her. His feelings for his best friend and grown so much that he couldn't keep lying to Cath. Steve didn't want her to hold out hope that there would be a future for them. There wasn't. He looked down at his cell, and there was a missed call, and a message left by the very man that was on his mind. Steve placed the cell by his ear and played the message. If Danny hadn't sound urgent, and the noise of men, and a loud crash Steve would have thought it was a joke.

'Save me Steve McGarrett, you're my only hope.' Danny's voice whispered quickly before the call cut off.

Steve is out of the door, and rushing to his car before he consciously thinks about it. He has to call Chin and Kono so they can get down to Five-0 as soon as possible.

XXXXX

As soon as he arrived there was a good-looking stranger who stood there. It was obvious that Chin and Kono had no idea who he was either. Steve wanted to kick him out, they didn't have time for anyone else's problems. They had to find Danny.

'Who are you?' Steve asks abruptly.

'Uhhh I'm Mark Lawson. I'm a friend of Danny's. I had a holiday coming up and thought Hawaii sounded good.' Mark looked around. 'Where is he?'

The three members of Five-0 glanced at each other. 'Look Mark.' Steve started to talk.

'He's in trouble isn't he?' Mark asked them. 'I'm a cop, I know that look that passed between the three of you. How can I help?'

'You can help by staying out of the way.' Steve replied, someone he didn't know who would somehow get in the way was the last thing he needed.

'But.' Mark started to talk again, when Steve held up his hand.

'No.'

Before an argument could start Kamekona walked into the office. All Steve wanted to do was drop his head in frustration. He didn't have the time for anyone else's problems. He needed to be out there so he could make people talk and tell him where Danny was.

'Hey brah, I got some news for you. It's about our little Haole. See, I got this message. I had to pass it onto you.' Kamekona handed the piece of paper over.

As soon as Steve had read it, he passed it onto the cousins. Kono after she reads it turns to him and states the obvious.

'It's a trap.'

Steve shakes his head. 'Of course it's a trap.' He then smirks. 'Of course that never has stopped us before.'

Chin and Kono shake their head, they know that there is going to be injuries and collateral damage.

'He certainly has courage.' Mark replies.

Kamekona, Chin and Kono chuckle at him.

'You have no idea brah.' Kono answers for them.

'Kamekona, this is Mark. He's a friend of Danny's. Take him with you so he can taste your delicious shrimp. Once we're done we'll come by.' Steve stares at little longer at their large friend.

Mark was about to argue with him, when he saw Chin and Kono shake their heads. They watch as the two men finally leave, and then Steve turned to his friends.

'We don't have a choice if we want Danny back. We're going to have to go in and spring the trap.' Steve told them and watched as the nodded in agreement. 'Chin you come with me, I need to change the Marquis for the truck. I'm going to need your help Chin to load it up.' He paused for a moment as he thought. 'I seriously should get a spare set of keys for the Camaro.' He saw the smirks on Chin and Kono's faces. 'What it's just for in case Danny loses his keys or something.'

Chin chuckled. 'Of course it is. Please let us be there when you try to explain this to Danny.'

'Hmmm I might need to think of a strategy before mentioning it to Danny.'

'I think that might be a good idea.' Kono replied.

XXXXX

They were nearly to Steve's house to change over the vehicles when the Marquis started to splutter. Chin had heard all the rants about when it broke down, but he had thought Steve would have fixed it by now.

Chin turned to look at him as the car finally stopped. 'Would it help if I got out and pushed?' He asked deadpanned.

'It might.' Steve replied straight away. The two men looked at each other, and then they burst into laughter. That sound faded out as they thought about their missing friend.

XXXXX

After they changed the vehicle, they went to check on Mark. Danny would kill them if they mistreated his friend. They had to make sure that he was okay with the big guy. As soon as they headed over to Kamekona, the look he gave them made it obvious there was something wrong. It was the same look he had when Steve had asked him to look after Mary.

'Where is Mark, Kamekona?' Steve asked.

'Well, he uhhhh.' Kamekona's voice faded off.

'Let me guess he used a Jedi mind trick on you. Just like what happened with sister.'

'Exactly.' Kamekona grinned at him.

Steve shook his head and turned away. He didn't have time to deal with this now, and he actually knew where Mark would be.

'Let's get back to the office.'

'You think he's going to be there, don't you?' Chin asked.

'I don't think he's going to give up just like that, do you?' Steve queried.

XXXXX

As they walked in they saw Mark, who stood and had obviously waited for them.

'How did you get away from Kamekona, and then back to here?' Steve growled. He wanted this guy out of the way so they could go and rescue Danny.

'You'll find I'm full of surprises.' Mark smirked.

Steve wanted to go over and wipe that look of his face. The hand now that rested on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, looked at Chin and nodded at his friend.

'No we won't find that out. You're an unknown. We have enough of that at the moment, and I'm not going to risk Danny's life. I don't know you, and I don't have the time or the patience to get to know you.'

Just then Kono walked in with Duke. They called her on the way over. They had to find a way to keep Mark from causing them problems.

'Is this him?' Duke asked.

'Yep, that's him.' Steve smirked at Mark.

'We'll keep him safe until you bring Danny back.' Duke smiled at them as Mark glowered at them. When Mark was escorted out, Chin shook his head and looked over at Steve.

'One day you'll make a mistake, and I hope to be there to see it.' Chin muttered. Steve just grinned at him.

XXXXX

Steve, Danny, and Chin sat in the van in a secluded spot and watched the warehouse through binoculars. That was the building that supposedly held Danny.

Kono turned to Chin and stared at him wide eyed.

'This is a mistake.' Chin sighed.

'Well, you wanted to be around when I made a mistake.' Steve replied.

'I take it back.' Chin replied with a Danny scowl.

'I'm going to have to make sure that you and Danny spend time apart. You're starting to pick up his bad habits.' Steve muttered as he continued to stare at the warehouse.

XXXX

Danny sat on a concrete floor. He winced as he tried to move, once again as he tried to get comfortable. Danny's arms were wrapped around a pipe. The handcuffs had dug into his wrists, they were red raw, and blood had started to drip blood down his arm.

That was when he hears a noise a slight grunt of someone being attacked quietly. There is only one person he can think of who can do that. Danny truly hoped that his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. He watched the warehouse in front of him. His eyes flick across from one side to the other that is until he sees a familiar sight. Danny can't help but grin, he had always known that they would come for him.

'I'm here to rescue you.' Steve's grin is huge as he ignored the looks that Chin and Kono gave him.

'Yeah, you're a real hero.' Danny rolled his eyes, and then grinned. 'Thanks guys. I appreciate you coming for me.'

Kono knelt down and started to pick the lock on the cuffs. Her face is full of concern over the state of his wrists. 'We're ohana, brah. We'll always come for you.' Then there were a couple of clicks and Danny is finally free. All done.'

'Thanks Kono, you are a goddess.' Chin and Steve grab Danny's arms and help him to his feet slowly. 'So how do we get out of here?' He asked as Kono wrapped up his wrists. That was when he finally noticed how the cousin's looked at Steve. 'You don't have a way out do you?' Danny shook his head. 'This is some rescue.'

That was when a radio in the corner of the warehouse squawked to life. Danny looked at the unconscious men and then over at Steve.

'We had to take them out.' Steve pouted.

Danny couldn't believe it. He turned to look at Chin and Kono. 'I did warn you about these things. Told you I did. Reckless he is. Now matters are worse.'

Steve threw him a hurt look. 'I find your lack of faith disturbing.' He then turned back to the radio, and the person on the other end who wanted an answer.

Danny couldn't help but laugh as the voice repeated itself again. He reached over and picked up the receiver. 'Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you.' Danny winced when nobody replied. 'Uh how are you?'

Steve, Chin and Kono just stare at him incredulously.

'A weapon's malfunction?' Steve repeats when Danny released the talk button.

'That would be you babe. You're a dangerous weapon, and you keep malfunctioning that is why I keep getting shot at.' Danny grinned at him.

Steve reached over and changed the frequency on the radio so they could contact HPD. Once he had told them where he was, he turned back to Danny.

'Is that a better plan?' Steve asked.

'You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them.'

'Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence Danny.' As he handed his best friend a gun. That was when they heard vehicles come towards them, and they knew it wasn't HPD.

'We're going to have to hold them off until HPD get here.' Steve ordered.

Kono and Chin ran off to check the back of the warehouse. The reasons that they kept Danny here were the same reasons it would work for them. Lack of entrances or exits. Danny and Steve would check the front of the warehouse.

'I love you.' Danny suddenly whispered. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he needed Steve to know.

'I know.' Steve pulled Danny into a quick kiss. 'I love you too.'

'We're going to survive this aren't we?'

'Definitely, I have something, or should I say someone I have to get to know intimately.' Steve eyed Danny hungrily, and smirked cockily as Danny blushed.

'They're here.' Kono shouted.

'Let's do this.' Steve grinned as Danny shook his head in disbelief.

XXXXX

Mark couldn't believe he had to sit there and just wait. It became even worse when the call from Steve McGarrett had come in. He looked up when he heard a commotion. Steve, Chin, and Kono didn't look too bad after they walked into a trap. Danny had his wrists wrapped with gauze.

'Danny.' Mark rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms.

'Mark, what are you doing here?'

'I wasn't allowed on the rescue mission.' Mark muttered.

Danny realised as they walked straight out of HPD that they had gone there to collect his friend.

'I think that was for the best.' Danny smiled, he couldn't help himself he reached out and took hold of Steve's hand.

Mark smiled as he noticed it. 'Grace would be happy for you. She never did think that Rachel was right for you.' Mark suddenly looked lost and intensely sad. 'I wish I had taken the chance and told her how I felt.'

That was when the others realised that it was Danny's old partner that Mark had been in love with.

'So do I.' Danny whispered. He'd always thought that Grace and Mark would have been wonderful together.

'We're not going to waste any chances.' Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

'No, we aren't.' Danny stared for a moment into the face of the man he loved, and who managed to drive him completely and utterly insane.

The End

Here are the quotes I used.

"Well, you said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake." "I take it back!"  
"You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them."  
"I love you." "I know."

"He certainly has courage."

"It's a trap."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh… everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you." (Winces.) "Uh, how are you?"

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?!" "It might!"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!"

"Yeah… you're a real hero."

"This is some rescue!"

"Told you I did. Reckless is he. Now, matters are worse."


End file.
